A vampire fairytale
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a short story of a vampire and a phoniex goddess that got pulled into a fantasy that Edward Cullen was having in his mind this is a erotic sex story that is going to turn dark in the next chapter please enjoy this sexy fairtale the settings is set in Yuki doll house but in a dream State


Cyn " looks around trying to figure out what just happened to her as she had been in the middle of directing her servants and confirming appointments just a few minutes ago and had stepped out into what was her garden when a portal opened pulling through it "What in Dragomira just happened? Where am I?" She said switching to her phoenix form ready to defend herself as she looks around to see him .

Edward - he was in middel of touching his self in his living room he was all into it getting close to coming when he suddently heard a female voice out of no where - '' Whos there ? im kinda busy at the moment ''...he mumble to his self hoping she didnt here that ... just when i was about to come please dont let it be a mistress

'' LadyCyn looks a tad confused as to where she was "Can someone tell me where I am and why I am dressed like I belong in a dang harem? Izzy, this isn't funny and when I get my hands on your little white fluffy taill..." Cyn started as she noticed that he was looking as confused as she was feeling.

Edward '' I dont know how you got here i was in the middle of fantsing using my magic ... wait are you a real phoenix ?'' - he looks at her through the wall still rubbing his self slowly hoping she cant see what he was doing -

LadyCyn: "I am not just a phoenix, but am the queen of the ones in my world. Although that doesn't explain how I came to be here and dressed like this." * she looks at the strange outfit that she tries to change it to something less revealing, but it doesn't seem to want to work*

Edward '' I am sorry if i invited you here by mistake ms queen please dont spank me... also your in a doll house that make your dreams or nightmares come to life to be honset with you i was thinking of marvel not a real phoenix queen ...and your outfit is what i was thinking the girl had on ...

LadyCyn blinks confused "A doll house?What are you that you can create a portal that pulled me to you? Spank you? I don't think that I could even summon one of my fire balls since I can't seem to get this dang garment to change to something less compromising." Tries again to get the outfit back to something suitable to her rank as she notices his state of undress and turns pink

Edward '' I am a vampire with dark magic that is known as a dream watcher this doll house is made up by the owner is a demon mistress she goes to people pass and future and see what happen to them she makes there lives better if they agree to move in here you can do your own thing , And i was saying dont spank me because of what was i doing your powers not working cause your not part of the doll house yet ...''

LadyCyn: "A vampyre with dream watcher magic is a powerful being indeed. I don't see what good it would do me to spank you as it wouldn't return my powers, would it? I am trapped here because what was the name of the phoenix you were thinking about may have been linked to me in another realm." *she takes a step towards where he was and pauses* "I am stuck here, aren't I?"

Edward '' for the time been yes and normaly a female would have taken me over there knees by now but if im getting away with this then you want to finsh the job for me ? ...the other phenix i was thinking about is name jean grey from marvel but this is even better and your hotter then her ''

LadyCyn: "You didn't actually say her name, did you?" * Cyn stated calmly as she was trying to figure out how the magic pulled her instead. Her ears twitched hearing the rest of what he said. * " Do what? I don't understand ..." *she started to say more when it hit her what he was implying*

Edward '' never mind that last part ... i said her name but shes not real so were good ...i was asking if you could help me finsh but i can go to the bathroom instead ?''- he looked at her coverng his self with a pillow - LadyCyn: "Oh you mean to help you finish pawing.." She replied not sure as to how she could help him. If she didn't she could be stuck here till the other returned, but at the same time if she was just here because he thought of a phoenix then there was the chance that he could send her back. "Fine, I guess I could help you."

Edward '' i will try to be good i can send you back but you might like it here ...so your a some kind of queen ? '' - he looks at her as she said she would help him finsh he waits til she ready -

LadyCyn: "You can send me back? " Cyn asked as she stepped closer unsure if she should tell him her name or that she was about step into her mother's place as queen. "What do you need help with?"

Edward '' i can send you back but i have to dream up the place that you are from and know what time period your world is in ...as for help i was getting close to releasing myself then i heard your voice

LadyCyn: *blinks confused* "Time period? What time period is here? I was getting ready for a big event which may not happen if I don't find a way to return. Dragomira is the world. My home is along the coastal shores of the seas of Fyre and Mysts. My mother's death is why I was getting ready to take Phoenix throne. Magic of Fyre and blood line decendent of the Goddess of Dragomira. If you can get me back to what people call the Library of Time I can find a way to my home without any trouble." looks at him puzzled by his meaning of releasing for a moment and then gasps understanding that he was needing to use her body to do it now. Did he know that she was the gentler being in bed than out of it? Is that why he had called her by mistake? She didn't know much about his particular kind of vampyre.

Edward - he listen to what she was saying and was very interested to see and go to her world as it sounds like a fun place then he got a little upset after she said she lost her mother and his perveted thinking dragged her to him . - I am so sorry about your mother when i get you back home can i go there and check it out ? also I heard your thoughs you like been gental in bed ? and after the event at your world would you like spend some real time to get to know each other ? -he says as he was flirting with queen not touching his self at the moment but still need to release - is ok

LadyCyn: *jumps back slightly hearing what he said* "My thoughts you can hear them? That is new. I don't know if your kind can survive in a world of light?" *looks up to see him standing closer to her than she first thought* "The event?"

Edward '' yes i can here your thoughts and how bright is it there ? i can handel a certian amount of light or adjust to it . You dont have to be scard you can touch me i will not bite unless you say its okay but then agin your blood is probly like hot sauce ? ..And you said you was getting ready for a event of taken a throne ? and you was thinking if i knew you was gental in bed ? - he says as he was standing next to her half nude with no shirt and his pants was pulled half way down -

LadyCyn: *laughs* That is the first time I have ever heard my blood being called that. I am sorry, but I am not sure if my being a softy in bed would help you get me home or land me trapped here. You sound as if you were shocked as much by my appearance as I was to find myself here. I was about to take up my mother's place on the family throne, but my brother could decide to take it in my absence." *she carefully places her hand in his asking * "How do you think you could get me back home ?"

Edward - he feels her hand going around his lower aera and listen to what she was saying about her throne and mother and her brother not been there - '' can you describe what your world look like i will see if i can bring it up in my head ..there you go now just pull up and down on it slowly or go fast as you want . As for your appearance i have never see a real phoenix i didnt know they were real this is a huge turn on for me .

LadyCyn: *gently strokes him as she tries to describe her world to him* "The seas are bluer than the skies. The forests are lush and full of life. My home sits on the edge of both. We have three moons and on a full moon night when the three are visible it is breath taking as you can catch a glimpse of the mermaids in their under water home and the sea dragons playing chase." *Cyn sighs remembering the beauty of those nights and laying under the stars as her body lights up in a blaze and she is reborn as her kind tend to do*

Edward - he listen to her as she decribe her world he trys to think on how it looks he feels her stroking him gently -'' that feels realy good your hand is so warm around me are you in a rush to get home ? ''

LadyCyn: *blinks looking confused as she didn't realize that she was stroking him* "Oh sorry.. I didn't realize that I was doing that..."

Edward '' it is okay you didnt have to stop i was liking that '' - so is your place hidden from the humans ? - LadyCyn: *blushes* "No we live amongst them actually."

Edward '' ah i see and how dose that goes ? - he looks at her body as smiles at her figure still cant belive she is a queen - do you mind showing off your body i would like to see it ...he sounded demaned

LadyCyn: "They don't know that we are any different from them, sir." *blinks confused as to why the dress was starting to disappear as she replied and was stroking his cock*

Edward '' thats good not to many people know this world . - he sees her nude body and blushes hard a second - .. can i touch your body it looks so sexy and cute -

LadyCyn: *blushes softly realizing that she was still stroking him* "Would it do me any good to try to deny you given that I am without my powers?"

Guest_queenliono: '' you have a point so i can have my way with you then should we go further ? '' - he smiles at her rubbing his hands on her the side of her body rubbing her thighs and slowly goes to her lower aera - .

LadyCyn: *whimpers softly knowing that her body would react both from his touch and need as he was in control here, wiggles feeling his hands caressing her fur covered body as they found her secret place nearly toppling her tight control* "As you wish, sir."

Guest_queenliono: - he smiles soflty at her as he was feeling her lower aera getting her wet and talked in a soft whisper getting hard in her hand - '' so tell me more about your blood my queen ''

LadyCyn: *feeling his hand moving closer to her delicate flesh as his breath hit her ears caused her to step nervously as she squeezed him not realizing that she was* "I don't know what you want to know. I am not usually this confused or unsure of what to say."

Guest_queenliono: - he feels her squeezing his cock and moans soflty at the tight grip and looks up at her - '' that is a nice grip you have please dont stop keep going and i mean is your blood good enough to drink ? ''

LadyCyn: *squeezes him more as her tail flicked nervously as she didn't know what to say* "I don't know as I am born of fyre and blood like most phoenix blood are. Not a dragon, not a cat, not a human either so hard to say, sir."

Guest_queenliono: - he moans soflty aging at tight grip as she told him about her race and blood - '' that feels realy good i am getting close agin and i see phoenix blood huh I will taste it and see if it is safe '' now one more question has anyone taken your cherry down here my queen ? ''

LadyCyn: "My what?" -she blinks confused shivering as she could feel his desire heavy in the air*

Guest_queenliono: - he then took his hand and slowly enter her vagina rubbing her clit soflty - '' this aera here has it been touched by any one on your planet cause i feel that i am your first in the dolll house ''

LadyCyn: I am of noble birth, sir. No one is suppose to touch me till I am handfasted to him. * whimpers softly shivering both from desire and nervous energy*

Guest_queenliono: - he then thinks of something before he release his load and looks up at her - '' okay before i get any closer how about you get on your knees and take me in your mouth ? '' he starts to finger her a lilttle faster ''

ladyCyn *looks at him as she feels her body doing as he told her to do as she replies* "I see, sir..." * takes him into her mouth carefully starts sucking on him*

Guest_queenliono : - he grips her head soflty as she slowly took him in her mouth he gripped her head soflty and start to thrust in her fingering her a lil more harder - '' how dose my finger feel insidie of you ''

LadyCyn: *sucks on him as a soft whimper escapes as she feels him fingering her slit making it hard for her keep still thinks* "Oh my that is nice .."

Guest_queenliono: '' go a faster I am almost there '' - he starts to finger her even faster making his fingers feel like a vibrator on a low setting -

LadyCyn: *sucks harder on him reaching to squeeze his balls as her pussy quivers from his teasing her with his fingers making it hard for her to keep from whimpering with need*

Guest_queenliono: - he feels her squeezing his balls as he finger her he saw her crying soflty he whispers in her ears - '' tell me what you need ''

LadyCyn: *sucks harder on him as a soft whimper escapes her as she mentally asks him to fill her pussy with his dick

Guest_queenliono: - he smiles as she told him what she wanted and moans loudly as he got ready to come in her mouth - '' make me come and you will get it cutie ''

LadyCyn: *squeezes his sacs purring as she sucks him harder taking more of him into her mouth only pausing to nod that she understood*

Guest_queenliono: - he then feels her sucking her sucking him even harder he comes hard in her mouth down her throat and moans loudly - '' im coming! ''

LadyCyn: *whimpers helplessly as she gets a mouth full of his cum swallowing it, blinks as she starts licking him clean purring

softly* Guest_queenliono: '' that feels so good get it nice and clean you might get another load cutie

'' LadyCyn: *blushes letting go of him as she licked his cock clean*

Guest_queenliono: - he closes his eyes as she licked him clean her tounge felt so good on his cock he then made her come with his fingers and slowly pulled them out - '' i would like to lay down and spread your legs open ''

LadyCyn: *cries realizing that she was cumming as she feels his fingers leaving her pussy and hearing his instructions * Oh my ... *blushes softy as she does as he has told her to do and presents her pussy for him* Yes, sir...

Guest_queenliono: - he watches as she spread her legs showing him her pussy he then get down on his knees and licks her pussy soflty for a good 10 - 15 mins then he stops and licks her neck slowly then start to kiss and make out with her - LadyCyn: *purrs squirming as she feels his tongue on her pussy driving her senses crazy with need, blushes softly as she kisses him back, her nails running over his shoulders scratching back lightly

* Guest_queenliono: - he kisses her back slowly and slowly puts his cock in front of her pussy only pushing the head in then he licked and sucked on one boob at a time and whisper in her ear - '' Are you ready for a rough humping ? '' LadyCyn: *shivers softly feeling his cock against her wet folds as she heard him speaking to her nods giving him her consent as she feels his mouth on her breast*

Guest_queenliono: - he then pushed the rest of his cock in her pussy and slowly start to thrust the first few times letting her getting use to it he finds her cherry and smiles and whispers - i found the it now your mine cutie oh you never told me your name '' LadyCyn: *shivers feeling him hitting her maiden's head* I am called Cyn

Guest_queenliono: '' nice name cyn my name is edward nice to meet you'' - he start to hump her a llil harder and goes back to sucking on her breats harder then before - LadyCyn: "Edward, nice ..name... oh ... " *she cried realizing what he had said to her moments before as her maiden's head is hit a little harder by his hard cock, starts to struggle as her mind clicks the pieces together*

Guest_queenliono: '' thank you so how old are you Cyn '' - he says as he was licking her breats agin while pounding her pussy he speeds up and goes harder breaking her cherry - LadyCyn: *becomes still feeling it break as she blinks away the pain of her virginity lost to him as she cries her claws scraping his back*

Guest_queenliono: - he smiles as he saw her face when he took her virginity he pounds her pussy even harder getting close agin he whisper to her - '' now that you are mines do you want me to release inside of you i get the feeling that your kind cant get pregent right ? ''

LadyCyn: *blinks away the pain as his words sink into her mind as she finds herself purring loudly * "I don't think I can unless it is by my mate and blessed by the Goddess of my world. Don't know as this isn't my realm, Edward.."

Guest_queenliono: '' well with that Cyn do you i couldd be your mate and meet your goddess if i can get you back home ? '' - he was humping fast and hard sucking on her hard nipples waiting for answer -

LadyCyn: *whimpers helplessly as she hears his comments as her walls quiver about his cock as his mouth was on her breasts* "I can't make a promise like that without the consent of the Goddess, Edward. Here I don't know if my defensive protections against becoming pregnant will work. My powers aren't working as you know.. Oh ...fuck..."

Guest_queenliono: '' well then if we have a kid while your here that will be a big surpised Cyn now how old are you and im about to come i dont think i can hold it ''

LadyCyn: *shivers softly* "I am will 33 summers the next full moon, Edward. Why?" * mews loudly as her walls clamp down on him soaking him in her dews*

Guest_queenliono: '' i was just asking how old you think i am my queen ? '' - he feels her coming on his cock and smiles then he came deeply inside screaming in a bit of pain '' -

LadyCyn: "You are about mid twenties, sir..." *whimpers feeling his seed filling her womb*

Guest_queenliono: - he slowly takes his cock out of her catching his breath and looks up at her - '' i am 25 ''

LadyCyn: *shivers softly looking up at him* "I see. What did you mean that I am now yours?"

Guest_queenliono: '' oh in this world when a male like me mates with another female taken her cherry for the first time no one els can clam her ''

LadyCyn: *looks at him* "I am a phoenix and every so often when I rise out of the fires my body will sometimes be as that of an untouched being.

Edward '' i see and that is nothing wrong with each time your body rise it can be a differtn experince can you clean me please i will clean you next ''

LadyCyn: *cleans him carefully* I am sleepy, Edward.

Edward - he smiles and purs soflty as she cleans him off - '' come to my bed room and we can sleep there in the moring we can take a shower ''

LadyCyn: *she follows him as she know that she can't leave without his help* "of course, sir."


End file.
